<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how to fall in love during an apocalypse by onemorepineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158810">how to fall in love during an apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple'>onemorepineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Angst, Angst and Humor, Awkward First Times, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Love and Monsters, It's the end of the world there's gunsta be some angst, Monsterpocalypse - Freeform, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, it's the apocalypse everyone's basically BAMF, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>step one: kick his ass<br/>step two: ravish each other senseless after said ass kicking<br/>step three: rinse and repeat every few months until desired results are obtained.</p><p>because even at the end of the world, love survives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how to fall in love during an apocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched Love &amp; Monsters (such a good movie!!) and was hit with INSPIRATION. I stayed up like all night last night thinking about this and then spent all freaking day writing it out lol. </p><p>Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or the themes from Love &amp; Monsters (the colony thing, the actual monsters and apocalyptic missiles).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> how to fall in love during an apocalypse </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If someone told her by the time she turned eighteen she’d be fighting mutated bugs and reptiles and other slimy creepy creatures and surviving an apocalypse, she probably would have said that sounds dope as hell. The reality of it is that fighting monsters on the daily whilst simultaneously trying to survive the end of the world and not die is in fact, not dope as hell, but rather <em> terrifying </em>as hell.</p><p>And disgusting. So so <em> disgusting</em>.</p><p>“Ugh, I just want to get this stuff <em> off </em> please tell me one of these houses has a pool or something,” Sakura groans out as her and Naruto walk through a long abandoned neighborhood somewhere on the outskirts of what they believe was Kumo. </p><p>They’re on a journey to reunite with their colony after it was attacked by a giant mutated cockroach that ate half their family and are weeks into traveling, with weeks worth of blood and guts and slime and god only knows what else these abominations spewed out when their heads were blown off. Thanks to a radioactive toad (that is now tongueless but still very much alive and pissed off) that took a liking to Naruto, the muck coating their clothes and skin and the smell only worsened. Oh, <em> the smell</em>. </p><p>“Oh! Look- that house there!” He points to a large house on the cliff ahead and it looks fancy enough to have a pool. They take off running towards it and she lets out a squeal because <em> yes there is a pool</em>! </p><p>“Yeesss, oh my god.” They quickly begin to strip down and she pulls some soap from her bag, tossing a bar to Naruto who is sliding into the murky, lukewarm water and it’s not the cleanest but it’s better than nothing. She joins him and sighs contentedly. </p><p>They scrub and lather and scrub and lather until all the gunk is officially off. Naruto gets out first, quickly changing into a new (well, not <em> new </em> but not the ones covered in monster guts) set of clothes before heading out to check the perimeter. She’s just finished putting on her panties and is tossing on a shirt when she hears the crunch of a leaf. Calmly, she begins to whistle a tune that her and Naruto came up with to use in situations like these. Situations in which either a) they were making sure it was the other or b) they were alerting the other of a possible intruder.</p><p>Silence is her only response and as discreetly as she can, she pulls a kunai from her bag and turns just in time to clash against another kunai. They jump away and then she’s charging and there’s a flurry of punches and kicks and metal scraping and she dunks from a kick, punching him in the stomach and he’s flying back a few feet. They’re panting and he’s wiping blood from his mouth while she spits hers out and they stare at one another and damn he’s actually super hot.</p><p>He smirks (because he thinks she’s pretty hot too) and it sends a thrill along her spine before he rushes for her. They meet attack after attack and then they’re tumbling on the hard concrete, fighting to gain the upper hand and when she finally does, she squeezes her thighs against his hips, pressing down on him as hard as she can. One of his hands snap up to keep her kunai from digging into his neck while her other hand meets his wrist to keep him from slicing her neck open. They stay there, breathing heavily, arms struggling to keep the weapons at bay, eyes intent on each other. </p><p>“Sakura…” she hears Naruto growl out and glances up. His hands are behind his head and he’s followed by three other people, all aiming guns at his back. The only other girl, a redhead, glowers at her fiercely and points her weapon at her.</p><p>“There’s four of us and two of you, pinky,” the redhead states matter of factly and kind of smugly and Sakura isn’t sure she cares for her attitude.</p><p>The odds are against them for sure but… she moves her eyes to glance back down at the guy she’s straddling and he’s searching her face, black eyes intense and focused. Then there’s a screech of something far off in the distance piercing through the quiet night and everyone tenses.</p><p>A little shakily, she begins, “Okay, how about this… We all share the house and that gives us an opportunity for more protection from the real enemy and more of a chance to survive the night. Then we can all part ways tomorrow, no harm, no fowl.”</p><p>“As if-”</p><p>“Karin,” the redhead shuts up and damn even his voice is hot. “We agree to the terms. No harm, no fowl.”</p><p>The sound of guns being put away echo and she hears Naruto and the two other guys sigh in relief. The kunai in her hand loosens and she dangles it along her finger as he softens his grip. She stands up, pushing a hand against his chest and then offers it to him. A wave of static energy passes over her as he takes her hand and she pulls him up. The six teens stand in the backyard, awkward and tense until-</p><p>“So what do you guys have for food? We have ramen!”</p><p>Sakura groans. “Honestly, if you guys have something other than ramen I’d be forever grateful.”</p><p>The white-haired guy with purple eyes grins an oddly sharp, toothy grin and winks. “I’ll give you whatever you need, pinky.”</p><hr/><p>Green eyes stare up at the ceiling. The night wore on without any more trouble (well aside from the constant glares the redhead threw her way) and the ragtag group of teens warmed up to each other. They exchanged names (Suigestu, Karin, Juugo, and <em> Sasuke </em>), food, and various other supplies and she found out they’re from Oto, while Naruto told them they’re from Konoha and explained their situation. A solemn silence rang through the previously abandoned house and then Suigetsu brought out a bottle of vodka, and they shared a drink, raising a toast to those lost and the night carried on.</p><p>And now she’s sitting in an old bed, staring at the deteriorated ceiling, debating on whether or not she should go to the room Sasuke is staying in because all throughout the night he kept sending her heated glances and damn if she wasn’t turned on already from the little spar they had.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Determined, she gets up and opens the door-</p><p>-only to find him standing outside of it, a hand raised like he was about to knock and then his ears and cheeks get a little redder and she feels her face flush in return.</p><p>Several heartbeats pass as they stare at each other before she bites back a smile and ushers him in. The door shuts behind him and the pair stand awkwardly in the room and he clears his throat, opening his mouth, but then clamps it shut, running a hand through his spiky black hair.</p><p>Several more beats pass and then he finally breaks the silence with, “Are you and the dobe…?” He trails off and she smiles at the nickname he came up with for her brother (who in turn kept calling him a bastard and they bickered like they had known each other all their lives).</p><p>“No. Are you and-”</p><p>“Karin and I aren’t a thing,” he interrupts hurriedly before she can continue.</p><p>A pause, then, “Oh, actually I was going to ask if you and Suigetsu were an item cause I swear I saw some chemistry between you two and-” she laughs at the incredulous look he gives her, “Kidding! I’m kidding.”</p><p>Her nerves are frazzled and her palms are sweaty as he takes two long strides towards her. Heart pounding, he brings his hands to her face and gently presses his lips to hers. It’s a little awkward as they try to find a rhythm and then when her back meets the bed, their foreheads bump and their teeth knock together and they laugh before she wraps her arms around his neck and smashes their lips together again.</p><p>HIs tongue folds over hers and she thinks she might be in heaven when his hand slides under her shirt and he palms her breast. Their mouths continue to entangle as they work to get their shirts off (o<em>w- sorry!</em>) and he’s rolling his hips against hers and she moans when his hard cock rubs between her legs through his sweatpants. Then she’s shoving his pants down and goes to touch him when he pulls his mouth away and asks breathlessly,</p><p>“Wait, uh… do you have a- condom or anything?”</p><p>She blinks at him. Right. Last thing they need is to get pregnant in the midst of the apocalypse (also point to him for responsibility) but she shakes her head, “Don’t worry. I can’t get pregnant.” He gives her a quizzical look and her smile is a little strained because it was difficult for a young teen to hear this news and it still stings. “Uh, like right before all this I was diagnosed with something that basically said it’s impossible and… uhm yeah. I mean, I think maybe my friend Ino tossed some in my bag before we got separated and I totally get it if it makes you more comfor-”</p><p>Lips, hot and searing, shut her up. He whispers an apology to her and she smiles because she’s okay and his pants are tossed away and then he’s pausing again, a look of slight trepidation rolling over his handsome features.</p><p>Oh. <em> Oh</em>. “Is this… ah, is this your first…?” His body tenses and he looks away, cheeks aflame and she giggles because he’s so fucking adorable (and also she’s kind of happy that he’s a virgin too). She brings a hand to his face and forces him to look at her. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s my first time.” </p><p>He sucks in a relieved breath. “Really, you seem…”</p><p>“Experienced?” She laughs because he’s <em> so cute</em>, “No, I mean I was fifteen when the first missiles launched and then you know, it’s been survive survive survive ever since,” she shrugs and runs her fingers through his unruly hair. </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean I don’t-”</p><p>“<em>Sasuke</em>,” her eyes roll. “It’s the end of the world, if I don’t do this with you it’ll be with someone else. I’d rather it be with you, but if you’re not comfortable with it then we can stop. In fact, there’s this guy back at my colony and well, if he’s still alive I’ll probably have <em> him </em> take my virginity cause we kind of had this back and forth will they won’t they thing going on and-”</p><p>His lips shut her up again and he mutters out, “You’re so annoying.”</p><p>Giggling, she kisses him back fiercely and he positions himself between her legs before slowly pushing in. A shudder rolls through her and she winces slightly at the discomfort when he’s fully buried inside and they lie still for a moment before she nods and he pulls back out. His first few thrusts are slow and it takes a while to position themselves comfortably (<em>no, here, let me wrap my legs- yeah and you- okay oh okay yeah) </em> and then there’s a steady pace set and it feels <em> good</em>. Nails dig into his back and hair as he thrusts into her with eager abandon and their moans tangle together and something is curling deep within her-</p><p>“<em>Fu-fuck </em> I don’t think-” Sasuke groans and moves to pause so he can catch his breath but she shakes her head fervently, gripping his ass and tells him to <em> move faster</em>. Teeth gritted, he complies and <em> oh god yes </em> the feeling is intensifying and then he grunts out her name, shuddering and his teeth sink into one of her breasts. She can feel warmth filling her and she’s sure she’s almost there and he’s still pounding into her so she can get there because he’s not going to be <em> that guy </em> and he’s sucking on a nipple and <em> yes </em> and then an explosion and she lets out a cry and her body trembles and thrums and she thinks she sees stars and sunshine.</p><p>Heavy gasps filter in the quiet room and he pulls out, leaving her feeling slightly empty before tugging the sheet over their sweaty bodies and he rests his forehead against hers. They lie together, falling asleep in each other's arms and the next morning, the two groups part ways and he sends her a lingering look as she gives him a small smile (<em>I look forward to kicking your ass again Uchiha. Tch don’t count on it Haruno</em>).</p><p>After a couple of hours of walking and <em> runrunrun </em> because a giant ass moth started chasing them before Sakura was able to pull out her gun and put a cap through its big, creepy eye, Naruto breaks their comfortable silence.</p><p>“You slept with the bastard, didn’t you?”</p><p>The grin that brightens and spreads across her face is all the answer he needs and he makes gagging noises as she laughs and shoves him to the ground.</p><hr/><p><em>Four months later</em> her and Naruto are reunited with their colony. There are so many tears and emotions because there’s relief in seeing everyone again but also devastation at learning who is no longer with them. Her and Ino cling to each other, crying for hours after hours (<em>forehead! oh my god</em> <em>oh my god I never- holy shit thank god! Pig! I missed you so so so so much) </em>and Naruto finally kisses Hinata, the girl he’s been in love with since forever and he’s an idiot for wasting so much time and it never gets easier but they make do because they’re alive.</p><p>Two months after they’re settled back in, Sakura is rummaging through a small town store looking for any supplies she can find. She's stuffing a can of beans in her pack when there’s a rustle behind her. Stiffening, she slowly pulls her gun from the edge of her pants and turns only for it to be kicked out of her hands and she dodges the punch aimed at her face before lunging at the cloaked figure, causing them to tumble to the floor. Cans and other food products roll and rustle around them as they fight to gain the upper hand but then the person hooks an arm around her leg and she’s being pushed backwards.</p><p>She cries out from pain as her back collides with the floor and a can and her head bobs, causing her hood to fall away and then the person freezes their assault.</p><p>“Sakura?”</p><p>Eyes wide, she gapes and lifts a hand, shoving back his hood and something blooms in her. “Sasuke! Holy shit!” and before she can even register what she’s doing she forces him to her level and crashes her lips to his. Then she’s registering what she’s doing (kissing the guy she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for the last six months and has hoped with every fiber of her being that he’s okay) and shoves him back, blushing furiously. “Ah, I’m so sorry I just… uh- shit sorry.” </p><p>Dazed eyes look down at her and he clears his throat, “No no, it’s cool. I get it.”</p><p>It’s a short pause before their hands grab each other's faces and their lips are desperate and greedy, tongues swirling and dominating and she’s rolling him over, straddling him from the top, grinding her hips against his and he’s already hard and a thrill races along her spine. Shirts are being torn off and she’s trailing kisses along his strong jaw and he squeezes her breasts, tweaking her nipples and-</p><p>They both freeze, blood running cold, when slime drips from her shoulder to his chest in a glob. Onyx eyes are looking behind her and she feels something hairy and pointed crawl over her bare back. <em> Oh shitshitshit</em>.</p><p>“F-fuck, shit- don’t- don’t move until I say so,” his voice is barely above a whisper and she’s frozen solid on top of him, barely breathing as he so so slowly moves his arm to reach towards the gun lying just a few inches from them. </p><p><em> Oh god oh god oh god</em>. She’s trying so hard not to tremble and her eyes are wide, intent on him because if she’s going to die she’s going to die with the image of his stupidly handsome face burned into her mind and she can kind of die happy knowing they got to see each other once more.</p><p>The gun is in his hand and he’s drawing it towards them and there’s another long hairy <em> thing </em> circling her waist and tears are brimming in her eyes as he concentrates on whatever monster is behind her. He cocks the gun and lets out a shaky breath.</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>She immediately swerves her body to the side as a loud howl vibrates the building and the trigger is pulled once, twice, three times and the sound is deafening as the monster slumps a few feet away from them. They’re both trembling and he throws the gun to the side, gripping her face, eyes searching hers and he’s wiping the tears pouring down her cheeks.</p><p>“A-are you okay?”</p><p>The only thing she can do right now is nod and they lie there for what feels like forever, with him wiping away her tears and her fingers clenching his wrists, feeling his pounding pulse and then she lets out a choked laugh. She’s alive, he’s alive, they’re <em> alive </em> and she laughs again because there’s solace in that but also there’s slight hysteria because they almost died in the heat of passion like idiots who aren’t in the midst of monster territory. He’s clearly feeling the same high strung emotions and they laugh together for a while before their lips meet in a soft kiss and they’re quickly putting their clothes back on.</p><p>He tells her his group isn’t far away and she invites them to stay in their colony to which he accepts, at least for a few days, and she feels elated. She resumes her scavenging while he goes to retrieve his friends and they’re making their way to the bunker her family is staying at. She points out the hot springs not far from where they’re located and Karin finally gives her a smile when she offers her some soap and a towel. They make introductions around the large group and it almost doesn’t feel like the end of the world.</p><p>The next morning, she’s making rice balls with Ino who is casting glances towards Sasuke. </p><p>“So that’s him, huh?”</p><p>“Yep!” She’s grinning.</p><p>“Fuck me. <em> Damn</em>, forehead, I’m jealous.”</p><p>“Why are you jealous? You have Shika here with you, pig.”</p><p>Ino scoffs. “Shika’s handsome but he’s not <em> wet my panties instantly </em> hot like Sasuke.” They giggle when he looks over at them, brow furrowing from hearing his name. “So, you two gonna…?” Blonde brows waggle suggestively.</p><p>“We’re gonna spar a little later, yeah.”</p><p>“Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?”</p><p>Humming, she plops a rice ball on the plate and winks. “It’s what we’re calling foreplay.”</p><p>The two teens laugh and their giggles bring smiles across several faces.</p><hr/><p>Night seeps through the bunker and Sakura goes to light another candle when one flickers out. Sasuke sits on her bed, naked with her sheet against his waist and she takes a moment to appreciate him, eyeing the deep v of his hips and bites her lips cause damn he’s such a snack. A sleek black eyebrow raises and he’s leaning forward, digging in his backpack for something. Her nose scrunches as he lights a cigarette.</p><p>“Those can kill you, you know,” she says teasingly.</p><p>“Aa.” He takes a drag before offering it to her. Shaking her head, she reaches behind her bed and a jug of sake emerges.</p><p>“If I’m going to die, I’m going to do it right.” She takes a large swig and curls up next to him and a silence hovers in the air but it’s serene and comfortable.</p><p>Fingers are delicately tracing circles around his nipples when he speaks. “I’m searching for my brother.” He lights another cigarette and inhales it deeply.</p><p>Her fingers pause momentarily and her heart clenches before resuming her motions and quietly asks, “What’s his name?”</p><p>“Itachi.” He begins to tell her his story, about how he lived in Oto with his mother, father, and older brother and he was at soccer practice when the first missiles launched. They were able to stay together for the first couple of years but then… then his parents died and he and Itachi were separated after a giant worm destroyed their colony’s home. She presses a soft kiss to his neck and he continues on, telling her how he’s been searching for his brother since.</p><p>Eyes earnest and shimmering with tears, she swallows a lump and grips his thigh. “I hope you find him.” And she so so does because there’s got to be some kind of reprieve and happiness somewhere in this shit show world they live in.</p><p>They share a long silence and he takes a long drag before putting his cigarette out. The kiss is slow and sensual and then she’s scrunching her nose and he pulls back with an annoyed expression on his face.</p><p>“Sorry, you just taste like smoke.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “And you taste like cheap sake.”</p><p>To spite him she takes another large gulp and sticks out her tongue. Rolling his eyes again, he lays down on his back and smirks while digging his fingers into her thighs, pulling her towards his face.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?!” She swallows and his breath is warm between her legs and <em> fuck </em> she’s turned on because his eyes are impossibly black and coated in desire and heat and his smirk turns smug and absolutely devilish and <em> oh oh god</em>. Her palms brace against the wall and his tongue is slick and sliding against her drenched folds. A shudder flows over her body as he swirls his tongue around her clit and she’s biting back a loud moan because it feels <em> phenomenal </em>and-</p><p>“A-ah! <em> Sasuke!</em>”</p><p>Her thighs squeeze and her hips grind against his mouth causing his tongue to dig <em> deeper </em> and he’s pumping it in and out and then his nose bumps her sensitive nub and a tremor sears her nerves and she’s begging <em> pleasepleaseplease </em> and he glides his tongue over her faster and faster, one hand gripping her ass and the other squeezing her breast and she crashes down hard in waves of pleasure and searing heat, throbbing everywhere. </p><p>She’s trying to catch her breath and regain her vision that’s now clouded and hazy when he moves her down and sits up, capturing her lips. Their tongues wrestle and dance in a frenzy and she’s digging her hands into his head, trying to pull him <em> closerclosercloser </em> and she can taste herself on his tongue and damn if it doesn’t turn her on more.</p><p>Breathless, he breaks their kiss and brushes sizzling lips up and down the curve of her neck. “Do I taste like smoke now,” he asks between heavy puffs of air and she smacks his arm before lifting her hips and slamming down on him, causing him to emit a loud groan and she rides him fast and hard and they both wish that they could stay like this forever but they know the reality they live in so they continue to touch and feel as long as they can for the next few days before he needs to leave. </p><p>And the day that he’s leaving comes around much too quickly and they’re embraced in a tight tight hug as she tries not to cry and he buries his nose in her soft, pink hair, inhaling every inch of her and burning it in his memory and then he pulls away and she watches him leave with his friends (and Karin smiles back at her, hand entangled with Suigetsu’s and she thinks they’re cute and Juugo gives her a soft smile and a nod) as Ino and Naruto grip her hands and squeeze and she <em> hopeshopeshopes </em> he finds his brother and <em> pleasepleaseplease </em> don’t let him die.</p><p><em> Please</em>.</p><hr/><p><em> Three months later </em> and she’s packing to leave her colony. Everyone is coupled up and she’s so so happy for them because the world is shit but it fucking hurts because there’s a part of her missing and she thinks it might be stupid but she’s pretty sure she fell in love with Sasuke somewhere during the late night talks about their families, what they’re dreams were and what they wanted out of life and the laughs and gentle kisses they shared between the feverish and passionate tangles of their bodies and and she’s suffocating in the bunker. </p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em> forehead,” Ino’s crystal blue eyes are streaming tears against her pretty pretty face and it’s so hard to leave her because they’re sisters and it’s another hour before they can pull away from their clenching hug. “You better fucking stay alive, you bitch.”</p><p>“You too, pig. I’ll never forgive you if you die.” She turns to Shikamaru who’s usual bored gaze is softened and they embrace before she walks out of their room and moves to the next.</p><p>Naruto’s a sobbing mess when she enters and dammit more tears fall in clumps down her face and she’s sniffling and it’s another long hour before they can part from each other. Hinata’s pearly eyes are whiter under her tears and the three of them speak in hushed tones before she gets up.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, Sakura,” he’s confident in his words because he knows she’ll survive because she’s strong and <em>Sakura</em> and he can’t imagine a life without his sister. </p><p>“Bye Naruto, Hinata. I love you guys so so much.”</p><p>When she exits the bunker, she gives it one last longing look, sniffling and wiping the snot from her nose before she nods and begins her journey, breathing in the fresh, cool air.</p><hr/><p><em> Two months pass </em> and she’s found what she wants to do. There are several strange plants and flowers, some old and some new, that are blooming and growing from the radiation and she uses the knowledge she gained from her godmother and aunt (who she misses desperately as she unbinds the journal with remedies and instructions) to create salves and word travels fast as she becomes known as the traveling medic. She finds consolation in helping others, mending their wounds and keeping people alive and while there’s still a gaping hole in her heart from a boy she only knew for a short short time, she can breathe a little easier.</p><p><em> Six months fly by </em> as she travels on the surface, coming close to death several times but never giving up and she will <em> not </em> die from a giant fucking slug traveling through the woods, crushing anything and everything in its path and she continues to live. She hears of a group not too far from where she is that was recently attacked and progresses swiftly to their location to offer her assistance.</p><p>They’re a strange strange group and the one with blue hair and kind of oddly grey skin reminds her of Suigetsu because he’s loud and calls her pinky and they invite her in, grateful for the help as she tends to the wounded. He clears his throat and nods his head to a partially open door where the most injured person is. Quietly, she makes her way into the room and her heart thumps loudly.</p><p>Obsidian eyes stare back at her as she blinks and tells herself that he’s <em>not </em> Sasuke because for one, he’s <em> pretty</em>. For another, he’s older, black hair longer and he’s coughing up blood and she rushes to his side. He’s severely wounded, cuts and gashes all over his body and she smoothes globs of salve over them. As she’s bandaging his torso, she swallows a large lump.</p><p>“You’re It-Itachi, right?”</p><p>He tilts his head and looks at her in a quiet, calm manner. “Have we met?”</p><p>“I-I uh know Sasuke… he’s- he’s been searching for you.”</p><p>“Aa.” It’s too familiar and her heart squeezes. Ever so calmly, he asks, “And how is my foolish little brother?” </p><p>She smiles. “He’s an absolute ass.” And he smiles back.</p><p>Sakura sits in his room, telling him how they met (emitting certain aspects of their err <em> relationship</em>) and he shares where he’s been and the group outside that found him and welcomed him with open arms and she thinks that while the two brothers are similar, they’re also vastly different. He continues to cough and more blood soaks the handkerchief he’s holding and he looks at her with tranquil eyes as she asks how much longer he has.</p><p>“I surmise not much longer. The monster that tore through our bunker has only shortened my time…” He then explains how he fell ill just before the end of the world and it’s an incurable disease that has weakened him throughout the years. “I never told Sasuke… he would worry too much and I wanted him to focus on himself.” His gaze is ten times more intense and she swears he sees right through her. “You’re good for him.”</p><p>A blush forms. “I-I don’t know about that…”</p><p>His smile is warm and he lays his hand over hers before he brings long, delicate fingers to his neck. He unclasps a necklace, a small uchiwa fan dangling from a silver chain. “This was our mother’s, it’s our family’s symbol. Would you give this to Sasuke when you see him again?”</p><p>It’s hard to breath and he places the jewelry in her trembling hands. “Itachi… <em> You </em> can give it to him.” The silence is heavy, thick, and she grits her teeth, fists clenching the necklace tightly and her heart is breaking at the truth that is hovering over them. “Will you… tell me what he was like as a kid?”</p><p>She curls next to him on his bed and listens to him in between fits of coughs and she helps him drink water and rubs circles on his back as he tells her story after story. The next morning Itachi walks over to her, bringing her into a soft hug.</p><p>“He’ll blame himself,” he mutters into her ear. “Don’t let him.”</p><p>She nods and with a tearful goodbye to the large group, she departs.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> One year- oh shit shitshitshit! </em>
</p><p>“Ahhhh!” Her legs are moving in fast, long strides as she <em> runsrunsruns </em> from the monster chasing and shrieking after her. The ground rumbles and she loses her balance, tumbling down the hill and she lands with a hard flop, coughing and gasping from the air knocked out of her lungs.</p><p>Her backpack is several feet away, as are many of her weapons and she hurriedly tries to stand up and reach for <em> anything </em> and grabs a hold of her crossbow. Hands trembling, she loads it and as the ugly ass toad (that she’s pretty sure is the same one from so long ago) leaps forward- she shoots, watching with bated breath and wide, wide eyes as the arrow slices through its pupil. His leap is cut short and it lets out a rumbling croak and she scurries up, gripping a grenade, throwing out the pin and <em> onetwothreefour </em>-</p><p>“Five!” </p><p>-tosses it into the mouth, diving as far away as she can and chunks of skin and blood and <em> ugh so so disgusting </em> are flying all around her.</p><p>She’s sobbing and shaking and she lays on her back, face covering her hands and she thinks about Ino and Naruto and Shika and Hinata and Itachi and <em> Sasuke </em> and everyone she’s ever come across and everyone that’s left this awful world and <em> criescriescries</em>. When she can finally catch her breath, she sits up, wiping her tears and runny nose before standing up, flicking her middle finger up at the dead amphibian-</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>-and continues to be alive.</p><p>A few days later, she’s running from another monster because she can’t catch a fucking break and she sees the edge of the cliff and forms a plan. A stupid, reckless plan but whatever end might come to her from it is way better than being eaten alive by a fucking cockroach. Her legs move faster and they’re burning and she’s <em> exhausted </em> but she has to keep moving and <em> ohgodohgodthisisaterribleidea</em>, leaps up, hands catching on the giant branch and she thinks she might die as it bows and she’s furiously trying to angle her legs up and the cockroach is almost near her and with as much strength as she can, lifts herself onto the branch as the large bug scurries and tries to swerve to her. It can’t find its footing and starts to make its way down down down the cliff and she watches it disappear into the dark abyss.</p><p>Sighing, she slowly climbs down the tree and leans against it, eyes closed and head towards the sunset lit sky, willing her nerves to calm down.</p><p>“Sakura.”</p><p>Her head snaps forward and she gapes at the sight that beholds her. </p><p>“I thought I heard your shrill screams,” he smirks at her and takes a few steps closer.</p><p>She tosses a rock at him and her heart is <em> poundingpoundingpounding </em>. “Fuck you that was badass, you jerk. Did you see that shit? I-” She melts against him as strong arms wrap around her waist and his lips, slightly chapped and rough, crush her equally chapped and rough mouth. And they’re dirty and kind of smell but it doesn’t matter because they’ve both alive and it’s been so so long. </p><p>He pushes her against a tree (a different one far away from the edge of the cliff) and she moans against the rubbing of his hips and swirl of his tongue. Fingers are working quickly to remove every single article of clothing and his kisses are pressed on her neck and then he freezes.</p><p>And she’s paralyzed because she knows what he’s looking at with wide eyes and then his jaw locks and in a voice so cold says, “Where did you get that.” </p><p>She’s trying not to let the tears fall as she unclasps the necklace and hands it to his equally quaking hands. “He asked me to give it to you…”</p><p>Several heartbeats pass. “Tell me.”</p><p>Sakura tells him. Tells him how she came across the large group of people that his brother was staying with. Tells him of his wounds, tells him the stories he shared, tells him of the disease that ate away at his lungs, and tells him that his brother wanted her to give the necklace to him and- </p><p>“Please please don’t blame yourself, Sasuke he-”</p><p>A hand is held up, silencing her and he shakes his head. “Don’t- just...“ He inhales deeply and walks away as she falls to the ground in despair.</p><p>She’s tending to the fire when he reappears and his eyes are red and swollen, jaw clenched, knuckles bloodied and he pushes her down onto the ground, lips bruising against hers. She can feel the anger and sadness and desperation in his kisses and touches and she helps him to forget for just a little while that the world is a fucking train wreck and he briefly forgets that his brother is <em> deaddeaddead </em> when she takes his hard, throbbing cock in her warm, wet mouth and sucks and licks and grazes her teeth-</p><p>His head rolls back and hands dig into her hair and he groans and he’s so close but then he harshly yanks her head back and she winces slightly. He gently lays her on her back and then buries in her and her wet cheeks rest on his shoulder as he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts until they’re both coming and he can’t stop <em> can’t think </em> so he pulls out and moves down her stomach, and uncaring of the fluids dripping from her, begins to make her writhe and mewl and she’s a sobbing, throbbing mess as he makes her come over and over with his tongue.</p><p>When she wakes up the next morning, he’s gone and her heart shatters.</p><hr/><p><em> Two years- no three- yeah three that sounds right- it’s the fucking apocalypse, time kind of becomes meaningless after so long </em> and Sakura is seeking refuge in a cave that has a hot spring and she’s over the moon. It’s been so <em> long </em> since she’s been near a hot spring and she’s thankful for the colony she stayed with for the last however long but she breathes so much easier when she’s outside. Humming softly, she builds a fire and chews on some berries she gathered from the garden the colony had cultivated as she maps out her next route.</p><p>A branch snaps and she’s throwing a kunai in the direction of the noise, reaching for her crossbow and it’s kicked out of her hands. She sweeps her legs under the intruders feet and is climbing on top of him but he takes an arm and throws her off, pinning her to the ground and she’s writhing and beating on his chest and- and-</p><p>A hand touches her face and she’s gazing into familiar eyes that haunt her thoughts and dreams.</p><p>“S-Sasuke?”</p><p>“Aa.”</p><p>He gets off of her, offering his hand to help her off the ground. They walk in silence back to the crackling fire and he removes his cloak. Her eyes squint.</p><p>“I lost it not long after…” <em> after I left</em>. He sits next to her and pulls off his shirt and she stares at his arm, now a rounded nub where his elbow would have begun. Delicately, she inspects it.</p><p>“It looks good, whoever took care of it did a great job.”</p><p>“Hn. It was with your salve.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>His words are quiet and he begins to tell her how he searched for the group his brother had been a part of and became reckless. He blamed himself of course and got into a nasty fight with a nasty monster and thought, <em>who cares</em>, as his arm was ripped from his body and <em>who</em> <em>fucking</em> <em>cares</em> because the world’s basically ended and what's the fucking point. But apparently someone thought it fit to save him and he talks about a man who has blue hair and weirdly grey skin who reminds him of-</p><p>“Suigetsu,” they chime together and a small smile is shared.</p><p>They brought him to his brothers’ grave and he stayed with them for a long time, sharing stories and keeping his brother alive through shared memories. And then he decided it was time to go, go back on a search and left the group that helped him through his grief and became another family. He’s been traveling around for a while, visiting other colonies (where he found out Juugo passed but was happy to hear Karin and Suigetsu have a child), helping with what he can, fixing up bunkers and old houses and helping to kill monsters tearing through homes and he heard about a hot spring from a colony not far away that a certain traveling medic might be at. She watches him throughout with earnest green eyes as he finishes his tale, staring into the fire and her heart is thumping. </p><p>“Do you know what you’re searching for?” She asks quietly.</p><p>
  <em> Thump. </em>
</p><p>“No… I didn’t.”</p><p><em> Thumpthump</em>.</p><p>“Do you think you’re close to finding it?”</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>His eyes are intense and piercing and she loses the ability to breath. “Yes.”</p><p>
  <em> Thumpthumpthump. </em>
</p><p>She regains her ability to breathe and clears her throat, “I’m going to uh… go to the hot spring,” and gathers up her soap and towel, body tingling from the eyes bearing into her. </p><p>In the midst of rinsing out her hair, she listens to the rustling water and closes her eyes when his arm snakes around her waist and her back is pressed tightly against his chest. They bathe each other, lathering and rinsing and the growing pool of arousal deepens when he lays her on a makeshift bed and their mouths meet in a slow, tantalizing kiss. He props himself up on the nub of his arm and flutters his fingers along her skin, tracing over the many scars and teeth marks she’s gotten over the years.</p><p>Together they move against the other languidly, tracing and kissing over every scar and inch of their bodies. He sucks on a nipple and her back arches while she brings her hand over his hardened length and firmly touches him with pressure that is <em> just right </em> and he growls, slipping digits against her clit and pumps two fingers in and out and in and out and their eyes meet in a heated daze before he sits up, guiding her on top of him and her legs straddle his waist and she sheathes herself on him in a slow, aching plunge.</p><p>Their eyes and pulses lock as they move in a steady rhythm, unhurried and so so right. She grinds and lifts and he rolls and thrusts and then she can’t take it anymore and her head drops on his shoulder and her pace quickens. His hot mouth sucks and licks her nipples and he meets her for every pump and twist and <em> fuck just like that Sakura </em> and she’s about to lose it. The pressure is coiling in feverish intensity as she grinds and grinds <em> harder </em> and <em> faster </em> and <em> yesyesyes. </em>She cries out his name over and over as she tightens and quivers from her release and he whispers her name as he spills his seed and they ride their high, making it last and last and last. </p><p>The fire crackles and sparks warmth over them as they lie together side by side, speaking in hushed tones about their life and their many families and their dreams and where they’ll go from here.</p><hr/><p>One day, while they’re traveling through a small area they think used to be Ame, they begin to argue over who’s had the most badass kill.</p><p>“Sasuke, come on. How can you possibly say that your stupid ass snake story is better than my exploding toad one?”</p><p>“Tch, because a grenade made it easier for you and basically did all the work. It takes a lot more skill and overall badassery to do what I did.” He sliced the snake from head to tail with his sword. Obviously, his story is better.</p><p>“Basically… did all my work…? You- You <em> asshole </em>! I shot an arrow through its pupil! Then launched a fucking grenade in its mouth, how is that not badass?!”</p><p>He rolls his eyes, calls her annoying, and smirks because her beautiful face is reddening from anger and she’s fucking adorable. She lets out a shriek as his smirk widens and means to say something along the lines of <em> I hate you, you stupid ass you drive me crazy </em> and instead it comes out as,</p><p>“UGH you drive me <em> insane </em> but I fucking love you, you absolute <em> ass</em>!”</p><p>Several minutes of silence elapse and <em> shit. </em>She tries to say something but only ends up stuttering and it’s a mess of unintelligible words and he shuts her up with his mouth.</p><p>Breathless, “Say it again.”</p><p>A whisper, “I love you.”</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Their journey comes to a pause when he shoves her against a tree, kissing her fiercely and she says in a mantra <em> iloveyouiloveiloveyou </em> over and over as he rips her pants off and pushes his down and he drives into her with a wild recklessness (and they’re probably idiots because they’re in the middle of monster territory but they’re idiots in love) and when he begins to whisper <em> iloveyou </em> back she crashes <em> hard </em> and clings to him like a lifeline as he continues pumping into her, riding out her orgasm as long as possible, lifting her legs higher around his waist and she comes again and screams <em> i love you Sasuke </em> and he loses his control and his release is hot and fierce and emotional.</p><p>They’re breathing each other in and so so happy and then there’s a howl in the distance and they scramble to throw their pants back on and run like hell. Later that night, he gently clasps a necklace around her as she sleeps because it belongs to her and when she wakes up, her heart feels <em> wholewholewhole</em>.</p><hr/><p>After a long while on the road together and visiting colony after colony as she offers her medical assistance and he helps to rebuild anything that needs repair, they decide to make their way back to her colony. She knows that they had to move locations a while back and it takes them several days and several false trails before they find them.</p><p>And it’s emotional.</p><p>Ino is the first to see them and she screams like a monster is ripping through their home, dropping the basket of flowers and fruits she was carrying and several of the people that Sakura hasn’t seen in so long come running out, guns and bows ablazing until they see her and Sasuke and gape. Ino runs to her and they fall to the crisp, green grass weeping and clutching each other and then Naruto comes running and falls on top of them, his face burying in her pink hair that he missed so much and his tears soak through her shirt.</p><p>Sasuke stands awkwardly beside the trio before Shikamaru and Hinata motion him to follow them inside because they're going to be like that for a while. The sun sets and the day turns to a sparkly, moonlit night before they come back inside the house, eyes swollen and hands entwined in a vice like grip. </p><p>Naruto and Hinata introduce them to Boruto, who is a babbly, smiling bundle of blonde hair and blue eyes just like his father and Ino says her and Shika are expecting a child in a few months and Sakura is happy to see her family is growing and continues to remain alive.</p><p>Her and Sasuke are unsure of the length of their stay but they settle in anyway and one night, she stands motionless in the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test.</p><p>Ino and Hinata stare at her.</p><p>“I don’t… This is… It’s <em> impossible</em>.”</p><p>The two women smile and they laugh and cry with their sister who made something impossible, possible. </p><p>Her hands are clammy and she’s nervous and <em> fuck </em> should it be this difficult? It’s fine, just- just tell him and-and it’ll be okay.</p><p>“Sa-Sasuke,” she clears her throat and he looks up from hammering. “U-uhm… I uh… Ugh, <em> i’mpregnant</em>.”</p><p>He blinks at her and the hammer drops to the ground. “Y-you- you what? But I thought-”</p><p>“I- I thought so, too but… I am and I mean, I’m still high risk so we’re going to have to stay here for the duration of the pregnancy because traveling will only put stress on my body and-”</p><p>He crushes her in a hug and holds tightly onto her, shaking with emotions and they stay like that for a long time. Soft kisses are planted around her cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, eyes, jaw and she laughs with each peck and they’re stupidly happy and they’re <em> alive </em>and even at the end of the world, love will always survive.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was stuck in my feels earlier as I was writing Ino/Naruto/Sakura's goodbyes and then sobbed again when she was with Itachi (i'm sorry I kilt him! D: i love him so much but the plot demanded ughhghg). </p><p>Hope ya'll enjoyed!</p><p>As always, thank you sososo much for reading and comments/kudos are greatly appreciated! :) Until the next story (or the next chapter of famous-ish)... kbyeeee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>